music02fandomcom-20200214-history
Get Over Yourself
Get Over Yourself is an American punk rock band formed in 1977 and currently consisting of lead vocalist/guitarist Brandon Westhill, lead guitarist Way Johnson, bassist Steven Hayes, and drummer Runner Thompson. Thompson is the only remaining original band member, having been with them since formation. Critics and fans alike often call the period from 1977–1996 the "White" period, and the period from 1996–present the "Westhill" period, named after the two lead singers of the band, and their prominence in the band at the time. History "White" era The band formed in 1977 with Mason White, Harold Ridge, Paul Wielder, and Runner Thompson. After signing with a major record label in the spring of 1978, the band reached mainstream success with the release of their first album Get Over Yourself, which debuted at #3 on the Billboard 200. The follow up, Just Another Day, released in 1980, and its follow up, Watch the Road (1983), were even more successful, both debuting at #1, Just Another Day for three weeks and Watch the Road for six weeks, and selling over 3 million and 4 million records, respectively. However, with the release of their 1986 fourth studio album, Live, their popularity began to decline, as the album debuted at #6 and was certified Platinum. This decline continued through their fifth album, All Over This (1989) until the sixth album of the "White" era, Distractions, was released in 1992, and debuted at #1, certifying 5x Platinum. The seventh and final album from the "White" era, Don't Forget Me, which was a joint album between Mason White and future lead vocalist Brandon Westhill, was released in 1995, and was very successful, certifying 8x Platinum by the RIAA. White had announced in 1988 that he would retire from singing when he turned forty. As promised, despite fans' dislike, in 1996, he left the band. "Westhill" era In 1995, Westhill, at the age of seventeen, had officially joined the band with the production and release of Don't Forget Me, and decided to remain in the band for its successful eight studio album, Westhill, in 1997, which was certified 6x Platinum. In 1999, bassist Paul Wielder decided to leave the band, and was subsequently replaced by Steven Hayes. Their 2001 ninth album, Whatever Happens, marked a change in style for the band, in that the album was more alternative rock than anything. The album, though not as much so as its predecessors, was still successful, certifying 3x Platinum by the RIAA. In 2002, Harold Ridge, the lead guitarist, was killed in a car crash, and was replaced by Way Johnson. The tenth album by Get Over Yourself, titled Falling to Pieces, was released in 2004, and was more successful, certifying 5x Platinum, and similarly their 2006 eleventh album, Only Tonight, certifying 4x Platinum. In 2009, came their twelfth album, Maybe Later, which only continued Get Over Yourself's success, certifying 5x Platinum, despite the declining music industry. Their thirteenth album, Blame It, was released in May 2011, and has been certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA, only a month after release. Reception In 2011, John Wither said of Get Over Yourself's career history: "The band has been very surprising in its success, in that early reviewers of the late '70s did not anticipate their appeal to young listeners. By the latter half of the '80s everybody was sure that Get Over Yourself's career was 'over' due to its decline in the mainstream, but Distractions (1992) proved them wrong, and made them more popular than ever. Through the mid '90s, no one expected Mason White's successor, Brandon Westhill, to become as popular, if not more so, than White as the frontman/singer. And no one expected the band's popularity to continue to appeal to young listeners as their sound evolved to match the mainstream of the '00s and the '10s. We've seen Get Over Yourself slowly transform into a completely different band over the passed twenty years, and if they keep this up, the band may exist in some form or fashion as long as music is around." Lineup Current *Brandon Westhill — lead vocalist, rhythm guitarist (1995–present) *Way Johnson — backing vocals, lead guitarist (2002–present) *Steven Hayes — bassist (1999–present) *Runner Thompson — drummer (1977–present) Former *Mason White — lead vocalist, rhythm guitarist (1977–1996) *Harold Ridge — lead guitarist (1977–2002) *Paul Wielder — bassist (1977–1999) Discography *''Get Over Yourself'' (1978) *''Just Another Day'' (1980) *''Watch the Road'' (1983) *''Live'' (1986) *''All Over This'' (1989) *''Distractions'' (1992) *''Don't Forget Me'' (1995) *''Westhill'' (1997) *''Whatever Happens'' (2001) *''Falling to Pieces'' (2004) *''Only Tonight'' (2006) *''Maybe Later'' (2009) *''Blame It'' (2011)